Candy/Relationships
Highschool Life= __TOC__ Dates :See also: Category:Dateable The main part of this game is to meet the boys of Sweet Amoris and to go on dates with them. All the boys are different and have their own personalities that include things they like and dislike, and how your Candy interacts with them will determine how much they like her and how much they are willing to go out with her. Some boys are only in a couple episodes, sometimes less, and so dating them is limited. Many of the boys are reoccurring, however, and will always be around for your Candy to hang out with. Which boy is most compatible for your Candy...? Nathaniel As a member of the Student Council, Nathaniel is a hard worker and takes things rather seriously. He will often come off as a "stick in the mud" and will seem to have little interest in your Candy in the beginning, but as time goes on, he will slowly come out of his shell. He is kind-hearted and cares about your Candy's well being. Stress from home life can make him a little irritable, but he has a good heart and shows trust in your Candy. Castiel The "bad boy" of the school, Castiel will act more harshly toward your Candy compared to other characters. He is quick tempered and can be rude to your Candy, but deep down he doesn't mean any harm. Castiel really does care about your Candy, he just has a difficult time expressing himself. Even though he will tease or lash out toward your Candy, he will also defend her when necessary and will sometimes do sweet things for her. If patient enough, your Candy may be able to see the good inside him. Lysander Out of all the dateable boys, Lysander is the most quiet and withdrawn. He is very mysterious and rarely confides in anyone. Underneath his solemn exterior, though, is a very caring and sweet soul. Lysander is a reliable and friendly guy once your Candy gets to know him. She's one of the few people he opens up to, even if it doesn't seem often. He cares a lot about animals (especially rabbits) and when things become difficult in your Candy's life, he's there to console her. Loyal and dependable, Lysander will be there for your Candy whenever she needs him. Armin Sweet, funny, and caring, Armin is a boy who enjoys being around your Candy, even if it's just hanging out. Unlike most of the other boys, who often tend to side step around Candy, Armin likes to hang out with her, even if it's just to tease her. He gets especially happy if your Candy happens to be into video games like he is, and this can be seen in several of his date photos. His usual confidence will go down if confronted about hints of his feelings for your Candy, though he'll find a quick cover to ease over any awkwardness. Armin appears in later episodes, but is now a reoccurring dateable character. Kentin When your Candy enrolls in Sweet Amoris High School, a friend (or acquaintance) from her last school will also enroll: Kentin. Your Candy's view on Kentin (or Ken for short) will depend mostly on your personal view of him. She can either think his crush on you is cute and consider him a close friend, or she can dread meeting up with him and will act coldly toward him. If your Candy is sweet toward Ken, she will be upset when he's bullied by Amber and when he has to leave for military school. How your Candy treats Ken affects how he acts toward your Candy in the future. Semi-Dates :See also: Category:Semi-Dateable Semi-dates are only romantically available for a limited time, and no real relationship can be built with them. Jade If your Candy joined the Gardening Club in Episode 2, they will meet a kind boy who loves plants: Jade. He's sweet and friendly toward your Candy, and will be very pleased if your Candy helps him out with a few errands to help the Club. Due to being a one-episode dateable boy, as of now no true romance can occur between your Candy and Jade. Dajan If your Candy joined the Basketball Club in Episode 2, they will get the chance to meet Dajan. He will be friendly to your Candy, especially if your Candy helps him with particular tasks. He will get offended if your Candy offers to pay for his water without compensation, however, and this will often cause players to dislike him. Due to being a one-episode dateable boy, as of now no true romance can occur between your Candy and Dajan. Leigh The first time you meet Leigh, you have the choice to either help him get back together with his girlfriend, Rosalya, or to steal him for yourself. However, you cannot meet him often as he is the clothes shop owner, and will only have the opportunity of meeting him when going there. you'll eventually find he's a great friend to have, and he will assist you greatly in the future when things get difficult, as well as during lighter situations like when you need fashion advice. Dakota While out on a day at the beach, your Candy will meet this flirtatious young man who happens to have his eyes on her. Although the other boys (Nathaniel, Castiel, and Lysander) will become very jealous of Dakota, this isn't to say he's a bad guy. Dakota is sweet and charming; he'll buy your Candy doughnuts and stroll around the beach with her while enjoying her company. Dakota appears every so often, so he's not a stable dateable character, but he certainly makes an impression on your Candy, whether it be good or bad. Friends & Enemies Throughout the episodes, your Candy will meet a variety of people they will consider their friends. Most of them are students that go to the same school as your Candy, so she will see them often. Even though this game is more about trying to get dates with certain boys, having friends who like and support them is also important. But of course, no game about high school would be complete without some people who try to bring your character down - in short, enemies. As such, there are several characters who just don't like your Candy, some more than others, and this will effect the events of the game. Alexy At first your Candy thinks Alexy will be similar to his brother, but once she gets to know him, she'll learn he's a whole different person. Alexy is a reliable person who instantly likes hanging out with your Candy. He's fun, carefree, and likes to go shopping, which is yet another reason he's happy to find your Candy as a friend since his brother hates shopping. At first your Candy seems confused as to what to think of Alexy being gay, but she quickly recovers and Alexy takes the role of her best friend along with Rosalya. Amber Like all high school games, there has to be some kind of bully. That bully just happens to come in the form of a petty, bratty blonde: Amber. Right from the start, Amber dislikes your Candy and will find any chance to verbally harass her. Even if you try to be nice, she will reject it and only insult your Candy, even after the events in Episode 23. However, she is seen siding with your Candy a few times, equally hating on Deborah during Castiel's arc, and later volunteering to help the rabbits in Episode 18. Iris The very first new friend your Candy will meet is Iris, a friendly girl who is ready to take you under her wing. She immediately likes your Candy and will act very friendly toward her. Iris will always be pleasant with your Candy and will happily talk to you whenever she can, and she trusts her a lot. Rosalya When first meeting Rosalya, most people aren't sure what to think. She comes off as possibly rude, but the more your Candy talks with her, the closer they will get. Eventually, your Candy will learn that Rosalya is a strong ally to have and she will help your Candy as much as she can when times get difficult. If your Candy decided to steal Leigh from her in Episode 6, however, it will take a long time to patch things up. Peggy Peggy was not always your Candy's friend. She used to use Candy's bad points for articles not caring how much it affected or hurt your Candy. After her incident with Mrs. Shermansky, found behind the couch in the teachers lounge, Peggy was debating to quit the newspaper to stop hurting people. After Candy, Armin, Iris, Alexy, and Rosalya's support, she was the one who found out about Priya's arrival, deciding she didn't want to quit the paper after all. In Episode 26, when your Candy and Alexy invite people to the picnic, she seems really happy that she was invited considering she usually wasn't do to her journalism and snoopy personality. She and Candy seem to be getting on better terms. Melody Smart and sweet, Melody is a great friend to have. Once acquainted, you'll have the chance to go over to her house for a sleepover and hang out with some of the other girls there. Melody is studious and will help your Candy if she didn't do well on her test. She can get a little jealous if your Candy is close to Nathaniel, however, due to harboring feelings for him. No matter, she is still a reliable friend to have. Capucine Not much is known about Capucine except that she looks highly to Amber, but doesn't seem to be a real part of their group. She tends to collect information for Amber, like an informant, but otherwise doesn't really do much. Sometimes she'll giggle strangely at your Candy, prompting your Candy to wonder what she's thinking, but it never goes beyond that. However their relationship gradually progresses, and Capucine comes to gain respect for Candy after the latter defends her from Amber in Episode 32. Violette Your Candy's most shy friend would have to be Violette, who turns out to be more outspoken the more your Candy knows her. Violette cares a lot for your Candy and will worry about her if she thinks something is wrong. Due to being so shy, Violette has a more difficult time making friends, so she values your Candy's friendship a lot, especially when your Candy goes out of the way to help her such as finding her lost stuffed animal. Kim Although she seems a bit intimidating, Kim is pretty laid back and will be a good friend to your Candy. She will worry about your Candy if something is going on and will often times stop your Candy to chat just to see how she's doing. Kim is dependable and loyal to her friends, which is also one reason why she was torn with the Deborah situation. She often refers to your Candy as "little girl". Deborah Out of all the bullies at Sweet Amoris High School, so far no one takes the title like Deborah does. Deborah is a manipulator to the extreme and will use any tricks she can to get people to side with her, as seen in Episodes 15, 16 and 17. Smart, pretty, and highly looked upon, she's a foe not to be taken lightly, as your Candy will witness herself. Lucy Besides Kentin, Lucy is the only other student from your Candy's old school to show up in the game so far. Lucy is bubbly and even more boy-crazy than your Candy. Your Candy seems to consider her a friend, but also keeps her at arms length, especially after thinking back of how badly she used to treat Kentin when he was more nerdy. Not much is known about the friendship Lucy and your Candy once shared, but it doesn't look like the two were as close as Lucy makes it out to be. Priya Not much is known about the friendship between Candy and Priya. When acquainted, Priya seems intelligent, beautiful and kind, but she seems too perfect for Candy. In Episode 28, your Candy voices her fears towards her by asking if she liked whomever you chose. Priya will immediately understand and be shocked saying it's too early for her to have any interest and promises not to get in Candy's way, which relieves her. Priya will get the suspicion that is the reason why Candy sometimes acted as if she didn't like her and they start fresh. Priya seems to be intrigued towards Candy. Charlotte Not all characters are out to do your Candy wrong, and Charlotte falls into that category. She tags along with Amber, but never really does anything to hurt you. She does, however, allow Amber to mistreat you and does nothing about it. However, Charlotte and Candy clash when Candy learns that Charlotte had been blackmailing Iris in Episode 35, which deteriorates their relationship as Candy is very protective of Iris. Li As Amber's right wing woman, Li is ready to verbally assault your Candy whenever she deems necessary. Unlike Amber, however, she doesn't go out of her way to bully your Candy or harass her. She keeps to herself unless Amber initiates it. She had a very minor role in the story, so not much is known about her; however, there is a few moments when you can choose to side with her when she is looked down upon by Amber, noticeably by lending her snack money Amber refuses her in Episode 38. Evan Because he plays the tough guy and mistreats people without realizing it, Evan is at first misunderstood by Candy - and rightfully so. However as Candy comes to discover, he hides a softer spot and truly desires to do good around him. Though their relationship is rocky at first due to his influence on Kentin and his relationship to Armin and Alexy, the misunderstandings and faults are eventually cleared and him and Candy leave on quite good terms. |-| University Life= :This section includes only characters newly introduced in University Life''. __TOC__ Family Lucia & Philip In later episodes, you finally get to meet your Candy's parents. They care greatly for their daughter and only want what's best for her. Just like many parents, they will sometimes embarrass your Candy, even in front of other people. They mean well, however, and love your Candy dearly. Philip is your Candy's father. He is the over-protective strict half of the family. He does not like seeing Candy with a boy and will get angry very easily, but it's only because he loves and cares about her. Lucia is your Candy's mother. She is the fun, outgoing half of the family. She enjoys seeing Candy all flustered when near her crush, and is usually the one that allows Candy to go on her "dates." Agatha Your Fairy Aunt Agatha might seem a little off, but she's sweet and cares a lot about your Candy. Whenever your Candy runs into her, she'll give her some AP, money, or an episode exclusive item. However, she is very rare to encounter so getting this small bonus is not guaranteed. Category:Character subpages